James Prazek
James Alexy Prazek '''(born August 11, 1968) is an American politician and academic who is most widely known for his published work on International Détente between the United States and the Soviet Bloc in the cold war era. Prazek currently represent's Maine's 2nd Congressional District in the United States House of Representatives. Early Life and Education James Prazek was born into a family of Slovakians who emigrated to the USA in the 1960's who, after settling in Skowhegan, ran a small yet successfull hotel there. James lived in Skowhegan for the entirety of his childhood and adolescence, attending Skowhegan Area High School, before gaining scholarship to study History and Political Science at the American University in Washington D.C. Prazek went on to acquire his Masters Degree and Ph.D from American University as well, his Doctoral Thesis being centered on the "History of Cross-Continental Diplomatic Relations in the Detente Period". Prazek would go on to author several books on the American Foreign Policy and Theory. Political Career '''Local Politics Prazek became involved in politics early in life, being elected to the Board of Selectmen of Skowhegan and later being elected to the position of Town Manager. In this post, he worked primarily in conjunction with the town-board, with the main goals of his tenure being to increase tourist revenue and push local policies that encouraged small businesses. Prazek also worked closely with the town's board of education in order to promote more additional and diverse educational opportunities for young people. Prazek endorsed Democratic Nominee Albert Winston in the 2008 General Election. 2010 Gubernatorial Race In 2010, with the support of his family, Prazek ran in opposition to Republican Businessman Gaston LeGume and Independent Victoria Holst for the Governorship of Maine on a platform that opposed gun-control and advocated legalization of same-sex marriage. Despite early leads in the polls, Prazek's momentum fell away in the face of his Republican challenger's more attention-grabbing style and his Independent rival's many many endorsements, resulting in Prazek eeking out a second place finish in front of Holst and behind LeGume. 2011 - 2016 Prazek endorsed President Winston's bid reelection in 2012, though he spoke firmly against the administration's gun control policy and was a vocal proponent of more enforced environment protections. Prazek also endorsed Representative Claudia Patton in her bid for the Governorship in 2014, which she won. Following his defeat in the Gubernatorial Election, Prazek found work as a tenured professor of Modern American history at the University of Maine. 2016 Congressional Race In 2016, Prazek ran to fill the seat of popular Democratic Congressman Tobias Grisham, who announced his retirement alongside the revelation that he was battling testicular cancer. Grisham endorsed Prazek to fill his seat, giving him a clear path through the Demoratic Primary and ultimately allowing him to defeat Republican lawyer Frida Constand. Prazek's platform promising more investment in education and science and increased job opportunities for young people. Personal Life Prazek has been married two times, first to professional athlete and swinsuit model Dane LaFonde, who Prazek divorced in 1997 after only one year of marriage, and second to his current wife, Laura Boccetti, a news anchor on WLBZ who he married in 2003. The Prazeks have a single child, a twelve year old daughter named Francine. Prazek is known to be a friend of Maine Governor Claudia Patton, and the two have many noted similarities in their respective political ideologies.